Commoner Troubles
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Sakura is a simple peasant. She hates Uchiha Sasuke! What's a bachelorette supposed to do? Her parents are gone and how is a 16 year old going to make money? By making a bet with the one she hates most! SakuraX?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't really come up with a chapter for one of my other stories so….here's a new one!**

_Commoner Troubles _

"Sakura! Go fetch some bread from the baker!" Sakura's mother shouted in her shrill voice. Sakura entered the tiny cottage in rags. Her mother was stirring a stew. It smelled of herbs and beef. It was a rich brown color. Sakura's pink hair was in ratty pig tails. Her green eyes were dull. Her smile was non-existent.

"Fine…where's the gold coin?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Oh it's right on the table." Sakura's mother's frail hand pointed to a wobbly worn table where a single gold coin was. Her mother flipped her dark black hair behind her ears and continued stirring.

"Thanks! I'll be back before dinner! When will father be back?" Sakura asked worried.

"He'll be back tomorrow in time for the funeral, don't worry." Her mother's black eyes saddened as she spoke of her late mother who had recently died of old age. That was the funeral the Haruno family was going to.

Sakura nodded and went out the dusty oak door. She heard the usual "thump" as she closed it. She started walking down the long dirt path that led to the market. Sakura's shoes were brown and they were her grandmother's before she had died. She felt guilty that she was wearing them but her mother insisted that she wear shoes. Sakura was now 16 and her mother always pestered her about her not being married yet. She was supposed to marry some old fool two years ago but Sakura accidentally gave him a heart attack. No one talks about it anymore and no one actually knows that it was her. She felt proud that she got away with it but her mother will sometimes bring it up and tell her to be more ladylike.

Sakura finally reached Akimichi Bakery. They had the best bread and sweets in the entire village. The Haruno family has known the Akimichi family for years. Sakura was once told to marry Choji the baker's son. Sakura refused and said that she was going to marry someone else but that was of course a lie.

"Sakura-chan! What can I do for you?" Choji asked politely as she entered.

"Could I get a loaf of bread?" Sakura asked.

"Oh sure! I'll give you the freshest bread!" Choji smiled.

"Oh no! Please don't trouble yourself. Our family can live with day old bread!" Sakura told him.

"It's alright. Here. One gold coin!"

"Here you are." Sakura smiled.

"No problem and thanks." Choji grinned and waved good bye.

"Thank you so much Choji-kun!" Sakura waved and started walking back to her cottage. Choji may not have been marriage material but he was a good friend. He was on the pudgier side but he was a good guy. Sakura was glad that her village was peaceful and not full of bandits like villages in Sound.

"I love Konoha!" Sakura blurted out loud without thinking. She was still in the market and people were starting to stare at her in weird ways.

"Sakura-chan!" A loud mouth boy shouted. He had bright blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes. He was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura asked clearly annoyed. He was one of her best friends but still he was annoying.

"Can I come over for dinner?" He grinned brightly.

"I'll ask…come on…" She sighed.

"Hinata left the village with her family for vacation so I can't stay there. Neji would probably kill me if I did." Naruto laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder if he hates you." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Ya think?" Naruto started to ponder this "What if he does hate me?"

"Don't worry just keep doing what you're doing." Sakura told him.

"You're right! I should only care about what Hinata-chan thinks of me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey…why aren't you staying at Choji-kun's or Shikamaru-kun's of Kiba-kun's or Lee-san's?" Sakura asked him.

"Shikamaru is going away too…Choji and me get in fights about food when I'm over and he won't steal me free bread for a week when that happens…Kiba…is a jerk….Lee does exercises 24/7 and I can't handle that. I could go to Sasuke's!" Naruto told her.

"Don't! I hate that bastard! If he's your second choice then you're staying with me." Sakura said darkly.

"We're here…Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned to Sakura to see her face paler than usual.

"The soldiers are at my house…they don't come unless someone has died…" Sakura started sprinting. She pushed the three young men that were probably only 20 out of her way. She cranked open the door and rushed inside. She put the bread on the frail table and started to look for her mother. There her mother was weeping on the old wooden chair. The sobs were loud and long. They showed pain and loss.

"Mother? Wh…What…happened…?" Sakura managed to say.

Her mother stopped crying and looked up at her daughter "It's your fault he's gone. If he didn't have a daughter to look after then he wouldn't have…died. IT'S YOUR FAULT! HE'S DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHY WERE YOU BORN? LEAVE THE HOUSE! I HATE YOU!"

"Mother calm down. It will be okay. I'll protect us and get money. You and I will be alright." Sakura hugged her psychotic mother. She was pushed away.

"Get out of my house you filthy wench. Go die like your father! Leave me!" Sakura's mother started hitting her and grabbed an old plate and threw it at her daughter. Sakura easily dodged it once she got out of her mother's hitting range.

"I got your damn bread. I think it'll be best if I leave the house for awhile. I'll be staying at a friend's." Sakura walked into a small room. It was very dusty yet neat. There was a small bed in the corner with a bureau next to it. There was a candle holder on top of the bureau. Sakura opened the old bureau and grabbed some clothes. All she had was a bunch of rags. She had two nice dresses, one for a funeral and one for special occasions. Sakura rarely wore them but still her mother insisted that Sakura was proper. Sakura saw the money she'd kept over the years. She had at least 30 bronze coins, 22 silver coins and 5 gold coins. Sakura had amazing luck when it came to finding money or finding sales.

"I forgot! Naruto!" Sakura raced out of her room leaving her clothes and money behind. She saw him sitting outside near the dirt path.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. She ran up to him and helped him up.

"I thought you forgot about me. I was ready to go home. So…what happened?" He asked concerned.

"Um…my father died. He's gone and I'm kicked out of the house because it's my fault as my mother says." Sakura told him.

"I'm so sorry. He was a good man. You aren't kicked out, are you?"

"I am…mother says it's my fault he's gone." Sakura said sadly.

"It's not! Sakura you can cry….It doesn't matter. No one will see." He told her.

"Naruto you know I haven't cried since Shiori passed. It's alright. I'm fine!" Sakura smiled.

"Go and get your stuff…I'll go to Ino's house and tell her you're coming." Naruto turned but Sakura caught his arm. She hugged him. Naruto started blushing "I h-have H-Hinata…"

"I know but…I need this…" Sakura let go of him and went to grab her things.

She packed everything into a run-down blanket. It was a faint brown and it was sewn by her great grandmother. Sakura's family was very poor. Almost everything in the house was second-hand except the food. Now her mother wouldn't even be able to do that without her father. Sakura was worried that her mother wouldn't be okay but she didn't dwell on it. She hid the money on the inside of one of the dresses and got out of the house as fast as she could.

Sakura hummed a sad song and headed to the Uchiha Woods. They were owned by Sasuke's family. Sakura knew she had a small chance of running into him or his brother but she had to make a pit stop in there. Sakura stepped into the woods with sadness. She headed to the heart of the woods. She saw the log that had started decomposing and sat down on it. She started to cry softly. Nobody knew that this was the place where Sakura cried everyday. She didn't want anyone to think she was…weak. She cried for half an hour until she got up and started running to Ino's. Ino has been Sakura's best friend since they were 5. They always managed to cheer each other up. Ino was engaged to Naruto's friend Shikamaru. Shikamaru was lazy but Ino always got him on his feet.

Sakura knocked on Ino's rich wood door. Ino lived in a large home in the richer area of the village. Yamanaka family was well off and they knew the Haruno family very well. They were all best friends. Ino yanked open the door and squealed "Naruto told me there's big news! Tell me!"

"Uh…It's not good news…" Sakura told her best friend sadly.

"Come in!" Ino rushed Sakura inside and they ran to Ino's room. It was three times larger than Sakura's room. It had a lavender color on the walls. She had silk sheets imported from some foreign land. She had a bookshelf on the wall. A carriage was out front waiting for Mr. Yamanaka.

"Where's your father going?" Sakura asked Ino after she had put her bags down.

"Oh Daddy? A trip to the castle! He's talking with the queen!" Ino smiled. Sakura was amazed at how Ino spoke of her father so casually.

"That's nice." Sakura smiled faintly.

"Where's your father?" Ino asked.

Sakura's eyes widened, she didn't think talking about him would affect her this much. "He's…gone. He died earlier today. My mother kicked me out of the house so I was wondering could I stay here for the time being."

"Oh my! Of course you can stay! I'm to be married in two weeks so…you won't be able to stay too long… I must tell my mother immediately!" Ino raced out of her room to tell her mother.

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window. The sky was fading away. It was time for bed soon. Ino's room had many candles to light it up. Sakura grabbed the one burning candle and started to light the others. She saw a flash of green streak by the window but decided it was nothing.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice yelled through the window.

"Lee-san?" Sakura asked bewildered. She opened the window.

"I heard the news of you being kicked out! You may come live with me!" Lee said exuberantly.

"Lee-san it's improper for a lady to live a man's house before she is married…I think…"

"Sakura-chan! How long are you able to stay here? Not long because Ino-san isn't here much longer!"

"Lee-san! Ino's coming! I'll talk to you later!" Sakura closed the window as Lee left swiftly.

"My mother is going to your house first thing tomorrow." Ino told Sakura.

"Okay," Sakura sighed. 'Maybe Ino's mother can fix everything.'

'**I seriously doubt it.' **Inner Sakura laughed.

'Why?'

'**Ino's mom is a follower. She'll take your mother's side and you'll be kicked out.' **Inner Sakura told her.

'You're right! I don't know what I'm going to do.'

'**Ino's mother must keep up her appearance so she'll find other arrangements. Don't worry we'll probably end up at Tenten's or Hinata's.'** Inner Sakura sighed.

'I just hope you're right!'

"Hello? Sakura?" Ino was waving her hand in Sakura's face.

"Oh, sorry! What were we talking about?"

"Sasuke! I saw him! You know how he left his manor for the castle with his brother? Well they're back! They've been gone for a year! He's back and hotter than ever!" Ino squealed.

"Oh so that's what Naruto meant by going to Sasuke's!" Sakura said without thinking.

"Now I know why you're friends with that idiot! He can get you to Sasuke!" Ino giggled.

"I'm friends with Naruto because he's a good guy not because I'm using him to get to that bastard!" Sakura told her.

Fine, whatever." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Madam, you have a visitor." The servant came in and told Ino.

"Thank you, you're excused." She said dully.

"Very well," The servant left and had the door open. Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the front foyer. Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke Uchiha right in front of her.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san." Sasuke spoke dully.

"Oh! Sasu-kun no formalities!" Ino squealed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yamanaka-san I'm here to ask for your hand in marriage." He said unexcited.

"I regret to inform you that I'm already engaged. I'm to be married in two weeks to Nara Shikamaru." Ino told him with a smile.

"I see and you, Haruno-san?" He asked Sakura when she wasn't paying attention. Ino had already went back to her bedroom.

"Huh?" Was all she could come up with.

"Are you married or engaged?" He asked again annoyed.

"Uchiha-sama I'm sure that you don't care so why don't you just leave me alone and not bug me for an hour." Sakura rolled her eyes and started inspecting her nails. They were grubby looking and she hadn't bathed in two weeks. She needed one.

"Haruno-san, I'm asking for you to be more direct. Are you married or engaged?"

"Yes because I look like the type to get engaged." Sakura snorted.

"Who are you married to?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No one you moron. Sometimes I wish the world was free of Uchihas no wait…I always wish." Sakura corrected.

"Not very ladylike now are we?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, you pompous ass." Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura what happened to when you loved me?" The Uchiha smirked once more.

"I was 8." She retorted.

"You still act the same and you're what 16?"

"Go.To.Hell.Uchiha." Sakura was ready to slap him but Naruto came bustling through the door.

"Sakura-chan! Your mother killed herself!" Naruto whispered so that only she could hear.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother had killed herself. She was the only one left. She had a picture in her mind of her family. They were all smiling. Sakura's father with his black hair and blue eyes. Her mother's black hair and black eyes shining and Sakura with her unusual pink hair. The girl that didn't belong. Sakura ran out of the house. She sprinted to her crying place. She collapsed once she reached her destination. She sobbed and sobbed. It started to rain. Sakura heard some soft footsteps and turned.

"Are you alright?" The voice was smooth yet coarse. It was perfect.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and you?" Itachi asked. He looked just like Sasuke with the dark eyes and the navy hair. His face was older and more defined though. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," She stated.

"I have heard of you from my little brother. You stalked him when he was 8. I heard he did something really cruel and you've have hated him ever since. I also heard about your parents…they were good people. I really don't see why Sasuke didn't want you stalking him though you're very pretty."

"Um thanks," Sakura was blushing really hard.

"Well I suggest you hurry on back. Your friends are waiting." He patted Sakura's head and disappeared. Sakura started running back to Ino's house. She saw Ino inside. Sakura also saw Shino making out with her!

Sakura opened the heavy door and stepped in. She was soaking wet. She ran for Ino's room and opened the door. There was Ino and Shino making out. Sakura glared in disgust. She was friends with Shino but she was better friends with Shikamaru.

"Ino, I'm so sorry." Sakura frowned as she saw Ino look up in horror. Shino's eyes had obviously widened.

"Don't…tell…anyone." Ino huffed.

Sakura grabbed her things that were still neatly unpacked and ran out.

"Sakura wait!" Ino screeched.

Sure cheating on your fiancée is wrong but is it any better for you to tell on your best friend? Sakura ran for her house. She saw many people crowding around. It was still raining and it was very dark out but the Sakura's mother and father were very good people.

"I'm sorry but could you do this in the morning?" Sakura asked them. The people turned around and walked away. Sakura saw Naruto waiting for her.

"You're house is in pieces," He told her.

"She was throwing things around when I was still here so I guess it got worse. How did she kill herself?" Sakura asked him.

"She jumped into the river. Me and Kiba saw it while we were fighting. She waved and then she just jumped. We called after her but she was already gone. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sakura smiled sadly and patted him on the back. Sakura went inside her house soaking wet and started to clean.

**TBC…**

**YEAH! I couldn't think of anything for my other stories so I did this….sorry…Vote for which guy you want Sakura to end up with**

**Oh and currency goes like this: **

**10 bronze coins 1 silver coin**

**5 silver coins 1 gold coin**

**Sasuke-0**

**Itachi-0**

**Lee-0**

**Neji-0**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm super slow at updating but I went away and got caught up with other things! Sorry!**

**Itachi-1**

**Neji-1**

**Sasuke-1**

**Lee-0**

_Chapter 2_

Sakura finished cleaning and plopped down onto the floor and began to cry. She didn't know what else to do. Her parents were gone and her best friend was cheating on one of her very good friends. She also sort of got proposed to by the Uchiha boy but he's still a pompous ass. Sakura's eyes were dry and itchy from all the crying. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, Haruno-san…how are you?" The man asked.

"Oh dear, is that you Neji?" Sakura asked. As she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the rain. She shut the door.

"Well…yes," Neji replied. Sakura looked at him from head to toe. He looked very refined yet also very…hot!

"I haven't seen you in some time Neji-sama!" She exclaimed.

"I must agree but I came to confirm the news for my uncle. Is it true that you are the only one left of your family?" He asked.

"Well, yes it is quite true…is that all you need?" Sakura asked as she felt tears coming on.

"Sakura-san…are you alright?"

"Why does everybody ask me that? Is something wrong with me?" Sakura asked as she burst into tears. She fell onto the ground and her head hit a wall and she got out an "Ow!"

"Nothing is wrong with you it's just that some family members of yours have just recently died and everyone wants to make sure that the village's favourite person is alright." Neji bent down and kissed her forehead. He stood straight up and bowed "Good-bye," to Sakura. He shut the door behind him as Sakura stopped crying.Sakura touched the place he kissed and started to blush.

Sakura got up and went into her room and collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep and started to dream about her parents and how they helped her get rid of the scary monster in her room. She remembered all the good and bad times in that one little dream but then her mother's face in the rivers depths flashed through her mind. She started to scream. She screamed until she woke up. That was at least five minutes.

"Are you alright?" An unknown figure burst into the room.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked because it was 6 in the morning and her room didn't get much light.

"It's Sasuke stupid," Sasuke said.

Sakura grabbed the candle next to her bed and thrust it towards the person's face and it was indeed Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She huffed.

"Well I was taking my early morning walk and I heard screaming as I was passing by your house at first I ignored it but it kept going so I came up," Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a liar? GASP! I know that you're stalking me," She told him.

"Now why would I do that? You're not even pretty! At least Yamanaka-san is pretty!" He smirked as he saw Sakura grow a reddish color.

"That's it! Just because you're rich doesn't mean that you can look down on me! I may be poor but at least I have values! And guess what chicken ass! I hate you so why don't you LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke! I love you!" Sasuke said in his attempt to sound like an 8-year-old Sakura.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura started to shake her head with tears streaming down.

"Sakura, your family is full of whores! You'll be one too. Your mom screwed my dad! All you'll ever be is one to me!" Sasuke said as he did 8 years ago.

Sakura started to bawl. She was in her bed rocking back and forth and for once…he showed concern.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled. Sakura looked up at and managed to cry out "My mom is dead!"

Sasuke grabbed her and lifted her up by the arm she cried out "Ow!" and Sasuke looked into her eyes and kissed her. When Sakura was younger maybe this would have been nice but now all she wanted to do was punch him but instead she slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" As Sasuke let go of her and let her plop back down onto her bed.

"If you've forgotten…I hate you," She told him bluntly.

"Oh, right like that'll stop you from making money." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He received another well deserved slap.

"If you've also forgotten…I'm not a slut! So stop it!" She glared at him.

Sasuke looked down on her and asked "What are you going to do for money? You'll also need a dowry if you're to marry any rich man,"

"Oh and what will you do if I choose you?" She asked.

"I will give you riches and pleasure," Sasuke said with a dirty wink.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Money isn't everything,"

"Where were you born?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Here…where else?" Sakura was astonished at how stupid his question was.

"You'll need money!" He argued.

"I'd rather go out with Lee or your brother before you!"

Sasuke started to chuckle "Ya cause my brother would lower his standards to you,"

"Oh, shut up Uchiha those are two people I would never date!" She told him.

"I'm so sure! You probably like the 95 of girls that want to sleep with him. Let me tell you something…..he doesn't date because he told me he found the perfect girl already. He saw her in the forest one day crying and she was very beautiful! You don't stand a chance!" Sasuke informed her.

"Uhhhhh….when did he tell you this?" She asked.

"Yesterday…why?" He inquired.

"Oh I think I saw that girl too! She was gorgeous! You'd never stand a chance with her! You should ask you brother her name though," She told him.

"I bet I could get this gorgeous girl before you get my brother!" Sasuke betted.

"Um…okay," Sakura started to laugh.

"If I win…you marry me but if you win then I'll give you something you want of mine," He told her.

"Alright, let's shake on it." Sakura grabbed his hand and they shook hands.

Sasuke left her room with the door open and he left her house and started to laugh…

He talked to himself "Itachi said you were pretty but he said he doesn't like your type! Silly Sakura! He told me your name! You'll fall in love with me and marry me! I still can't believe that you like my brother though….."

**TBC…**

**Okay I know it's wrong that an 8 year old knew those words and what whore meant but still it's back in the ye olde days so ya…. Theres the chapter! REVIEW **

**Itachi-1**

**Neji-1**

**Sasuke-1**

**Lee-0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry! My computer crashed!**

**Sasuke-2 ****  
****Itachi-3 ****  
****Neji-1 ******

_**Chapter 3**_

'Poor Sasuke….He's never going to win….' Sakura started to think to herself evilly.

**'He'll never win! We'd never fall for chicken ass head!**' Inner Sakura agreed.

'I wonder how I can get Itachi to love me….?' She wondered.

**'He's more of human ice block than Sasuke! What'll we do?!?!!?!?'** Inner Sakura started to hyperventilate.

'I'll be myself!' Sakura thought positively.

**'If we do that, he'll run away….'** Inner Sakura told her sadly.

'I guess you're right…..' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the door knocking. She opened the door to see Hinata. She was crying and mumbling about being "sorry".

"Hinata-sama! What's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned. Hinata flung herself into Sakura's arms and sobbed. Sakura somehow managed to close the door and pulled Hinata over to one of the small wooden chairs. 

"N-N-Neji-niisan! He told me that N-Nar-Naruto-kun was using me!" Hinata just cried harder as she went on.

"That's a filthy lie! Naruto loves you with all his immature heart," Sakura told her.

"D-D-Does N-Na-Naruto-kun…talk about me?" Hinata asked.

"Of course Hinata-sama! When he talks about you, he smiles and can't help but say "I love Hinata-chan"!" Sakura told her. 

"S-Sa-Sakura-san…do you love someone?" Hinata asked out of the blue. Hinata was looking at her with her pale eyes and had tears rimming them. Sakura was worried that if she said the wrong thing that she'd break the fragile girl's heart somehow.

"I haven't loved anybody since Sasuke-ku…Sasuke…" She told Hinata with a fake smile.

"N-Neji-niisan has something for you," Hinata told Sakura with a faint smile. Hinata's face was tear stained but there were no more tears falling.

Sakura opened her eyes wide and cocked her head to the side and pondered "No….."

"Y-yes! Neji-niisan will always say something kind about you when you're mentioned!" Hinata tried to argue meekly.

Sakura sighed and thought 'Maybe….'

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Sakura got up off the chair and opened the door. She saw Sasuke there.

"Hello, Sakura-san. What a pleasure to see you again," Sasuke smirked. Hinata leaned over and saw Sasuke's face and gasped. She never thought he'd show up.

"I remember Naruto's nickname for you! Wasn't it teme?" Sakura asked with an icy glare.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. He walked into the house and noticed Hinata and bowed "Hinata-sama, what a pleasure to see you,"

"U-Uc-Uchiha-sama? W-What may I ask are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Please Hinata-sama, it's Sasuke." He told her with a smirk.

"O-Oh s-so-sorry, S-Sas-Sasuke-sama!" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey teme, I thought you weren't annoying me today. Oh but I guess I was wrong" Sakura told him extremely annoyed.

"Does Sakura-chan want to talk with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Stop being such a rich pale ass and get to the point." Sakura growled. 

"I'd appreciate if Hinata-sama wasn't here." Sasuke said giving Hinata a look. Hinata let out a little "eep" out of fear. Sakura took two steps forward and slapped the Uchiha. Sakura started yelling at him "Hinata-sama is my guest! I will not have trash like you tell her to leave! She is one of my best friends where you are one of the most despicable people I know!"

Sakura's face was still a little red from all the anger she had just let out. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw one of her best friends do that. She was shaking.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a deadly look and then gave her a fake smile "I will not have my future wife doing such outrageous acts. A woman should know her place in this world." Sasuke then gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear "To let you know that you're mine." He left after that before Sakura could beat him up.

"S-Sakura-san? A-Are you alright?" Hinata asked worried. She came up beside Sakura and gave her a hug from the side.

Sakura blew up "HOW DARE THAT TEME COME HERE AND TELL YOU TO LEAVE AND THEN SAY I'M HIS? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"S-Sak-Sakura-san?" Hinata sweat dropped. She was a little scared of her right now. 

"Yes?" A calmed down Sakura asked. She was still a little pissed but Hinata had this calming affect on her.

"Are you going to kill Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked scared.

"Of course!" Sakura grinned evilly.

"A-Al-Alright…." She stuttered.

"Going to smash that teme's face into the ground!" Sakura laughed. 

Hinata started to back away and whispered "I-I'm going…now…." 

Hinata scurried away out of fear. Sakura didn't really notice because she was thinking of ways of how to kill Sasuke.

Sakura decided it was a good time to visit Tenten because she would know of amazing ways of how to kill someone. Tenten was an expert when it came to weapons. Sakura recently found out she was in love with Neji but she didn't have the heart to tell Tenten that she too liked him.

Sakura sprinted over to the weapons expert's house. She knocked but heard no sound or steps. She looked in through a window to Tenten making out with…Lee!

Sakura almost puked. She thought Tenten was in love with Neji but she'd making out with Lee? She couldn't let Hinata or Ino find out or else they might think Tenten was a slut! Sakura already knew that the other girls knew of Tenten's crush. Even though Ino was already a slut for making out with Shino when she's engaged to Shikamaru. 

'What is wrong with everyone? Why are they so unfaithful to those they say they love?' Sakura asked Inner Sakura.

**'Maybe… they've never actually fallen in love.'** Inner Sakura gave her reasoning.

'Well…you might be right…. But what if…' Sakura was cut off by a voice. 

"It'd be bad if the whole village heard of this… The Hyuga boy would not like this…" The voice started to tell her.

Sakura whipped around and saw Sasuke. She knew he was right and for the moment she forgot she was pissed at him "You're not going to tell are you Sasuke? And what do you mean by… the Hyuga boy? Does Neji-sama like Tenten?"

"I'll tell you what I know if you start calling me Sasuke-kun again," He smirked. Sakura then remembered she was pissed at him and started to yell at him.

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL! I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. Sadly the couple inside the house could hear them and came out. 

"Sakura-chan? Sasuke-sama? What are you two doing here?" Tenten asked.

"We just…." Sasuke began but was cut off by Sakura.

"Tenten! Lee! How are you? Well me and Sasuke-kun are here to…." This time Sasuke cut her off.

"To announce our engagement. We'd appreciate if you both could come to our wedding." Sasuke smirked. Three mouths were gaping. Sakura was stunned and she wanted to punch him out. Lee realized that he had lost his Sakura. Tenten thought Sakura hated Sasuke but now it seems everyone in the village was wrong about Sakura's feelings.

Sakura was frozen. Sasuke grabbed her arm and started to drag her away "We'll be off now! Hope to see you soon!" Sasuke waved with a smirk.

He pulled Sakura all the way back to her cottage and smiled "So now you're an Uchiha fiancée. How does it feel?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"I'm not going to fucking marry an Uchiha." Sakura told him with such venom in her voice it could make an ordinary person's ears bleed. 

"Well, are you going to be the terrible girl who broke it off with her one true love for reasons unknown?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at him and sat down. She put her head in her delicate hands and sobbed. 

"Hey, Uchiha brides are stronger than that," He told her.

"I'm sorry but I'm weak." She managed to tell him through sobs. 

**There's your chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry I'm the worst updater in the universe! Forgive me! School sux! It was RC time so teachers gave us like mountain loads of work! ****  
****Furry Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow…Haven't Updated since my last report card….opps…? SORRY SOOOO VERY SORRY! FORGIVE ME! Final chapter because….I can't continue with things I'm unpassionate about anymore.**

_Chapter 4_

"Do you honestly think I'd choose someone weak?" Sasuke scoffed at the sobbing girl. Sakura was still in tears.

"Do you honestly think I care? I don't choose you so…leave!" She cried out while throwing a hand at his chest. Sasuke caught it and kissed her frail, pale wrist and moved down to her finger tips.

"Sakura…I feel for you," He whispered. Sakura momentarily stopped crying and looked up at him wide eyed.

"Wh-What?!?!?! What is that supposed to mean?" She asked confused.

"I can't say those words but…I feel something for you…" He sighed as he looked her in the eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha…I love you," She whispered. Sasuke barely caught it but his eyes softened once he understood.

"Marry me, not as a joke or a cover-up…but for real." He told her.

Sakura smiled with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks "Of course!"

_Awhile Later_

_Sasuke and Sakura married in the middle of the Uchiha forest. Everyone in the village came. Sakura hated to admit it but she couldn't be happier. They had three children. A girl with bright pink hair and navy eyes, she was gorgeous. A gorgeous pale skinned beauty with dark hair and dark eyes. She was the spitting image of Sasuke. Then she had a boy, dark hair but bright eyes. He took after Sakura's kindness. The three children were just as beautiful as their gorgeous parents._

**THE END!**

**Sorry. I just really wanted to end this. I hate leaving things incomplete but I had no passion for this story what so ever. I'm too tired for this story anymore. I sincerely apologize to my awesome readers/reviewers.**

** 3 you all**

**Furry**


End file.
